User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pain Games Role-Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainfacestar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MovieReviews98 (Talk) 19:07, August 25, 2012 OMG Wow... So both are creating on my character... Fili on Lucas and Troy on Maple... That's just SAD. -- 12:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm online, so just go on chat. -- 13:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ...Where U go? D: SlappingSquirrels (talk) (Btw, I want moar of ur storie:) What happened? SlappingSquirrels (talk) Where you go Raineh?!? SlappingSquirrels (talk) (OMJ! We should RP on eachother's talk pages! :D) GAR! Get on. Nao. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) ---- I'm dying here! Get on already! :P SlappingSquirrels (talk) Chattttt :) We have a cliffhanger today! :D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) GAH! Where U go? You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) U on? I finally finished my homework! :D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Rainehhh! Where r u? D: I'm going to a haunted house soon so I won't be there unless you get on within the hour. You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Come backkkk! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) ...Where R U? Sorry, I feel like I'm being annoying, but I'm like really really bored. That was me ^ Btw I'm back! :D You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Where u go? D: SlappingSquirrels (talk) I is so lonely!!! Oh yeah, and Raineh updated :) It's cool. But yeahhh... get onn! U left meeee! SlappingSquirrels (talk) I'm here! :) You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) I'm here nao! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) Are you on? I have stuff to do from 3-6 your time but I can be on before/after that. Soo.... yeah! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 19:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Jk, I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, soo yeahh..... I can't remember when your stuff was this weekend, but if you're on get on chat!!! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 20:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanksgiving break! You be away so.... comee backk!!! You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) ^ Away again :P You've got about as much charm as a dead slug. (talk) 19:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm on nao! :D SlappingSquirrels (talk) 21:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) --------------- Sorreh. My chat... broke xP I'll proably be on a bit tomorrrow.? SlappingSquirrels (talk) 06:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---------------- I'm back! Sorreh! SlappingSquirrels (talk) 04:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------- Hereee :) I had cheer. SlappingSquirrels (talk) 01:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------ Back! SlappingSquirrels (talk) 02:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC)